Don't Mess With The Clothes
by VampFan539
Summary: Don't mess with Alice's clothes. Bad things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Twilight belongs to Stephine Myers

Bella was going to love the dress I had picked out for her wedding. The vision had told me so. Happily, I headed to my closet , dress in hand. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face for real. I opened the door and hung it up. Shutting the door I was brought out of my happy little thoughts. I opened the closet back up and did a double take. I swear if vampires could have a heart attack I would be having one right now. All my clothes were gone. What kind of monster could be behind such a travesty. The vision hit me fast, I could feel the tugs on my brain.

_Emmett snooping into my closet when I had been gone. He worked quickly gathering up all my clothes, and throwing them into garbage bags. He chuckled evilly to himself. Happy that no one was around to stop his little heist. He finished with my closet then ran out the door clutching the bags and humming the mission Impossible theme song.._

_"That will teach her not to put me through the Barbie routine every time I see her." I heard Bella mumble to Emmett as he climbed into the jeep. "You're the best big brother ever."_

Oh my God, Bella was in on this little prank. She would pay for this as well. I heard the jeep pull up moments later. I ran towards the door murder in my eyes, I saw nothing but red.

"Emmett how could you, what did my clothes ever do to you, your death shall be slow and painful."

Emmett took one look at me and started running. Ahh my favorite part of the game, the hunt. I took off my shoe and threw it at Emmett's big head. Luckily since he was such a big target it hit him, hard.

"OWW, that kind of hurt Alice."

"Good, I can't take this out on Bella till she's changed, but I can punish you." I cackled madly while picking up the baseball bat in the garage. "Not that I can't lock her in my bathroom for hours now." Bella whimpered quietly in the corner.

"Shhh, Bella I would never hurt you you're my little sister, but I'm very upset you came up with this little scheme." I stepped closer to Emmett and swung the bat at him, he ducked at the last moment, and I hit Rose's car.

Rosalie ran out as soon as impact occurred, taking one look at her baby.

"What the hell Alice, my car, look at this dent."

" Forget the car Rose baby, she's trying to kill me. Help" Emmett said while doing a little wave, as if to catch her attention.

"What did you do to her now?"

"I stole all her clothes and took them to Goodwill."

Emmett at least had the decency to look ashamed for his actions, not that it would stop me from killing him. I loved my clothes. Rosalie inhaled sharply, I guess she had realized how truly dangerous the situation was. Without another world she threw Bella onto her back and took off. Not that Bella had been in danger from me, but I guess it's better safe then sorry. I lifted my bat again and took another swing, this time I managed to catch Emmett in the head. See I was good a baseball player. When I went to swing again, he snatched the bat out of my hands and threw it across the garage.

"Alice calm down it was just a joke."

"What was just a joke?" Wow all that swinging I had completely missed the fact that Edward and Carlisle had returned from their hunting trip. Ha-ha now Emmett was in big trouble.

"Emmett stole all my clothes and gave them away." I pouted and put on my best puppy dog face. Emmett gulped loudly knowing he was in trouble, once the face came out it was only a matter of moments till my victory.

"Oh for the love Pete. I can't leave you kids alone for 5 minutes can I?" Carlisle eyes flashed with heat.

"Your all old enough to be mature young adults. I shouldn't have to worry about coming home and your guys body part still being attached." Emmett whimpered quietly, but it was enough to stop Carlisle in the middle of his speech. A evil grin spreading all over his face.

"Your going to take Alice shopping today and for the next 3 months, any store she wants to visit you'll be there with her, no complaining and you x-box 360 is mine for the next 2 weeks."

"It was all Bella's idea, I was just being a good big brother."

"Then Bella will join in your punishment."

In the background I heard Rose translating what was happening in the garage to Bella. I heard her scream loudly and begin crying.

"But I already suffer with her trips, why am I being punished more."

Silly Bella had no idea that shopping with me when I was happy was completely different then shopping with me when I was pissed and in the need of a completely new wardrobe. I would hit every mall within a thousand mile radius, picking out things for her that she couldn't object to. Yes, this would work out just fine for me. Edward just shook his head and grinned at my diabolical plans, and left to go console his love. A vision hit me once again. I watched it play across my mind. Edward would be joining us on our trips. Now if only I could convince Jasper and Rose to join us, life would be perfect. Now I had to think of the perfect plan to get back at Bella and Emmett. I think it would involve super glue, feathers and Mike Newton in a Speedo.


	2. a note

Okay I'm having major writers bloke on this whole Mike Newton and a Speedo scheme. Does anyone have any idea's that might help? I delete everything I come up with. Thanks. J


End file.
